1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of knee pads. More particularly, the invention relates to knee pads mounted on a support frame that is strapped to the leg of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of installation and construction work require that a person spend an extended period of time in a kneeling position. For example, people who install carpeting or flooring typically work in a kneeling position on a hard surface. Knee pads are generally worn for such tasks, to protect the knees. Knee pad devices are known, that include a support frame and a pad and that protect not only the knee, but also the shin and ankle portions of the leg. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,071 and 4,876,745 disclose such knee pad devices. These patents were issued to the inventor of the present application and their disclosures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
One of the problems of conventional knee pad devices is that they do not stay properly aligned. So, for example, the knee or the ankle portion or both portions of the device may shift off to one side of the other. This is not only uncomfortable for the wearer, but also defeats the purpose of the device.
What is needed, therefore, is a knee pad device that will stay properly aligned.